La salade de chèvre chaud
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Molly envoie Ginny dans une colonie moldue. Pendant le trajet en train pour y aller, Ginny va rencontrer des personnes assez spéciales...


Fic écrite avec une contrainte: caser tous ses mots!

casimir, yaourt, sac a patate, jaune banane, gant multicolore, éléphant à rayures , salade de chèvre chaud, bouteille d'eau volvic en plastique, barbie, eucalyptus, sang, pluie, chaud, cacao, pamplemousse, compas, mer, vernis à ongle, peluche, musique, photo.

**La salade de chèvre chaud**

_« colonie de vacances La salade de chèvre chaud »_

-Maman, je n'y crois pas! Tu ne peux pas me dire que je pars deux semaines en colo un jour avant le départ! Et encore moins dans une colonie qui s'appelle L_a salade de chèvre chaud!_ S'écria Ginny. Rien que son nom lui donnait envie de partir en courant!

-Arrête de discuter Ginny. Tu pars demain pour La_ salade de chèvre chaud _un point c'est tout!

-Je ne regarderais plus jamais les salades au chèvre de la même façon, bougonna la jeune fille avant de monter se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère vint la réveiller à 5 heures.

-Maman tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? S'indigna Ginny.

-Ton train part à 6 heures alors dépêche-toi, répondit-elle en ignorant la question de sa fille.

Durant tout le petit déjeuner et le trajet jusqu'à la gare, Ginny bouda. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle dû prendre son train, elle se dit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi, elle se décrispa donc et accepta son sort presque de bon cœur. Elle dit au revoir à sa mère et prit place dans le train en compagnie des autres jeunes gens de sa région qui allaient dans la même colonie qu'elle. Molly avait eu la bonne idée de l'envoyer dans une colonie de moldu, ce qui voulait dire: plus de magie pendant deux semaines.

A côté d'elle, une fille assez bizarre était assise. Elle avait deux tresses rousses surplombées de mèches roses pâles. Des clochettes pendaient de tous ces vêtements, et elle portait des gants multicolores en plein été.

En face de Ginny, un garçon était installé. Il pouvait en apparence, et seulement en apparence avoir l'air normal. Mais il était constamment en train de snifer de l'eucalyptus et il cachait des pamplemousses sous son tee-shirt en espérant qu'on ne les remarque pas.

Et enfin, la fille qui était à côté du garçon avait les cheveux bordeaux et crépus, et portait une robe grise vieille de surement 20 ans. Elle regardait l'orage d'été éclater au-dehors à travers les vitres et répétait sans cesse: « La pluie est devenue de sang, l'aurore sera rouge, la fin approche ».

Ces trois énergumènes et en particulier celle qui prévoyait la fin du monde, confirmaient l'idée que se faisait Ginny de cette colonie de fous. Sans jeu de mot. Elle pensait maintenant que sa mère l'avait envoyé dans une sorte de colonie pour... elle ne savait pas vraiment. Pour soigner les dérangés du cerveaux? Si c'était le cas, alors sa chère mère la croyait fort atteinte!

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, la fille aux clochettes engagea la conversation avec Ginny.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-elle tout simplement.

-Ginny, répondit cette dernière après une brève hésitation: devait-elle dire son prénom à une folle?

-Enchantée! Moi c'est Gélie, mais tu peux m'appeler Gégé. En fait, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Gégé, dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

-Et toi, quel est ton prénom? Demanda-t-elle au cacheur de pamplemousse.

Il la regarda d'abord hostilement en resserrant son étreinte sur ses pamplemousses, puis lui répondit quelques temps après, en voyant qu'elle ne lui volerait pas ses précieux fruits.

-Timon.

-Wouaw comme Timon et Pumba dans le roi lion! S'exclama Gégé.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Pumba.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des graines de cacao. Si elle ne le savait pas aussi sérieux, elle aurait bien rit de cette bonne blague, mais ce n'était pas la cas. Entre une qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Gégé, une qui délirait complet, et un qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Pumba alors que son prénom était Timon, uniquement pour faire comme dans le roi lion, qui cachait des pamplemousses comme si c'était de l'or et qui snifait sans arrêt de l'eucalyptus, Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou bien se lamenter de passer deux semaines en compagnie de ces cas sociaux.

Alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, la « sorcière » lui adressa la parole:

-N'ouvres pas des yeux aussi grands pauvres sottes! Des particules de l'autre monde pourraient y entrer, et tu verrais des éléphants à rayures roses et bordeaux toute ta vie. Profite de ta liberté car bientôt, les particules domineront la Terre, et le monde sera envahi d'éléphants roses et bordeaux.

Ginny avait envie de se pisser dessus tellement qu'elle fournissait d'effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais elle voulait voir jusqu'où cette fille délirait.

-C'est pour ça que tu as les cheveux roses et bordeaux?

-Évidemment! S'écria-t-elle. Ca repousse les particules! Je veux garder ma liberté encore longtemps figure-toi! Alors que toi, tu offres délibérément une ouverture aux particules petite ignorante!

Cette fois, Ginny n'en put plus et elle s'écroula de rire.

La folle fulminait, et soudain, elle se leva de son siège et s'exclama avec de grands gestes:

-Moi, Eléonitana Fruzz, sorcière de première classe, te condamne à être la prochaine personne que les particules attaqueront sur Terre! Il y en a une toute les 3 minutes! Alors profite bien de tes 3 dernières minutes de liberté!

Ginny s'arrêta de rire et regarda Eléonitana dans les yeux.

-N'ouvrez pas tant les yeux votre grandeur, les particules pourraient y entrer et vous seriez condamné à voir des éléphants à rayures roses et bordeaux toute votre vie, annonça Ginny en la regardant avec arrogance.

Soudain, Mlle Fruzz stoppa ses grands élans, se dépêcha de fermer les yeux, et de se rasseoir en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ginny, fière d'elle, se rassit tranquillement dans son siège. Les deux autres la regardaient.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ce qu'elle raconte? S'étonna Gégé.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Ouf! Tu m'as fais une de ces peur!

Lorsqu'il fut midi, ils sortirent tous leur pique-nique. Timon, ou plutôt Pumba, sortit de son sac une serviette jaune banane qu'il étala délicatement sur la table. Il sortit ensuite son repas d'un grand sac à patate et le posa sur sa serviette sans la froisser: ô surprise, c'étaient des pamplemousses!

Gégé quant à elle, ne fit que boire de la grenadine dans une bouteille d'eau volvic en plastique.

Et la folle Fruzz mangea ce qui semblait être un yaourt chaud, car il fumait. Ginny, elle, mangea tout simplement des sandwich et des chips. Elle se sentait presque anormale entourée de ces personnes.

Après le repas, chacun s'occupa comme il put. Mlle Fruzz prit de son sac une peluche de Casimir et un compas qu'elle planta avec rage dans celle-ci.

Pumba regardait intensément une photo qui représentait la mer comme si celle-ci lui procurait la vie.

Et Gégé s'amusait à mettre du vernis à ongle sur les ongles d'une barbie...

Ginny se mit à écouter de la musique avec son ipod et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde de fou qui l'entourait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny arriva à la fameuse colonie où l'attendait une énorme surprise faite par sa mère.

Ce n'était pas une colonie pour fous, c'était un grand champs dans lequel Molly était déjà présente et avait réuni tous les meilleurs amis de sa fille. Lorsque Ginny le découvrit, elle en pleura de joie et de soulagement. Les trois cas sociaux du train étaient eux aussi de la partie. Mlle Fruzz, alias Hermione Granger retira sa perruque pendant que l'effet du polynectare s'effaçait; Gégé, alias Luna Lovegood enleva également sa perruque et toutes ses clochettes avec un: « dommage... j'aimais le son de ses petites cloches... ». Puis Timon ajouta:

-Moi c'est Harry, mais le polynectare fait encore effet!

Ginny et les trois énergumènes qui lui servaient d'amis éclatèrent de rire.

Finalement, les vacances promettaient d'être inoubliables, mais dans le bon sens du terme.


End file.
